The invention relates to a semi-finished product for electrical engineering, which is a composite of an aluminium sheet and a copper sheet. Copper has high electrical conductivity but is an expensive raw material. Replacing some of the copper with aluminium makes it possible to produce less expensive and more lightweight semi-finished products. Such semi-finished products are also referred to as Al—Cu hybrid material and can be produced by plating aluminium sheets and copper sheets partly or completely overlapping.
A problem with aluminium-copper composite semi-finished products and the products produced therefrom is a very high susceptibility to corrosion of the aluminium-copper composite.